Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 58
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dusty Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Bushwhacker | StoryTitle3 = Prairie Smoke! | Synopsis3 = Kid Colt is defending a group of settlers who have come into a new region to set up stakes but are by area ranchers who don't want the settlers in their area. When one of the ranchers pulls out a gun, Kid Colt easily disarms him. Hansen the leader of the ranchers tells Kid Colt that the settlers have fifteen minutes to clear out and leave them to make their decision. Soon the ranchers come racing back and the homesteaders are shocked to see that they are being chased by a gang of renegade Native Americans. Kid Colt tells the settlers to arrange their wagons in a defensive position and give the ranchers cover. Forced to work together the homesteaders and ranchers to realize that they work well together. When the Native Americans driven off, the ranchers realize that if it weren't for the homesteaders and Kid Colt, they would have been slaughtered and Hansen welcomes the settlers to the land. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Renegade Native Americans Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Six-Gun Challenge! | Synopsis4 = Kid Colt is shopping in a general store when a young man named Roy Dugan takes a shot at him to avenge his brother Hank whom Kid Colt sent to prison previously. Kid Colt easily disarms the young man and knocks him out by shooting some suspended pots down to knock him on the head. Soon the sheriff and some locals arrive, and Kid Colt diffuses the situation. The sheriff tells Roy to move along, but the young man vows to avenge his brother no matter what. Outside, some gunmen spot Roy and bring him to their boss Kincaid in the Silver Slipper Saloon. Kincaid desires to eliminate Kid Colt as well and tries to convince Roy to distract Kid Colt with another challenge while he shoots the Kid in the back. Not liking a bushwhacker, Roy refuses to participate. When Kincaid draws on Roy, Roy shoots the gun out of his hand and flees town on his horse with Kincaid and his men following not far behind. To his surprise, Roy is rescued by Kid Colt who comes with guns blazing sending Kincaid and his gang fleeing. After being saved by Kid Colt, Roy decides that revenge is just not worth it and vows to get land in order to give his brother a fresh start when he gets out of jail. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Kincaid Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Gambling House! | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | StoryTitle6 = Showdown for Keeps! | Synopsis6 = Kid Colt is on his way into Dobb City to find it guarded by a pair of men who refuse to let him in. Kid Colt disarms them with his blazing guns and demands to know what is going on when suddenly he hears gun shots in town. Kid Colt rushes into town to see a gang of outlaws trying to flee the scene. However Kid Colt manages to rope on one of the outlaws -- Howe -- with a lariat. The Kid turns Howe over to the authorities, but Howe refuses to talk and is confident that his boss -- Lawson -- and his men will break him out. With the lawmen of Dobb City stretched thin, Kid Colt agree to watch over the prisoner while the sheriff looks over the town. Later that night, Kid Colt is roused when someone shoots out the lamp in the jail. Suddenly men burst into the jail and knock out Kid Colt and free Howe. One of the men tells Howe to make a break for their hideout while they deal with Kid Colt. When Howe arrives at Lawson's camp who is surprised to see Howe free and believes that he betrayed them. When Howe insists that he was rescued by the gang, Lawson tells him that they were going to leave him to rot in jail. Suddenly, the outlaws are surrounded by Kid Colt and the law of Dobb City. As it turns out, they staged the entire breakout in order to use Howe as a pawn to catch the gang. With the gang captured, Kid Colt bids the sheriff farewell and goes on his way. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lawson Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}